Bayushi Hisa
Bayushi Hisa, cousin of Bayushi Shoju, was one of the most infamous Scorpion to remain active after the Clan's dissolution as a result of the Scorpion Coup. He became Hisa when his clan was disbanded after the Scorpion Coup, and regained his family name when the Scorpion Clan was restored. Scorpion Coup On the second day of the Scorpion Coup a combined Unicorn-Phoenix force tested the Outer Northern Wall. The general Bayushi Togai led a Scorpion's Strike platoon, alongside with Bayushi Hisa and his Black Cabal, and Bayushi Tangen with his Bayushi Ambushers, against Shinjo Tashima and his Shinjo's Thunder, Shinjo Mokatsu with his Striders, Shiba Shingo and his Water Elementals, and the shugenja Isawa Suma with his yojimbo. An entire Shinjo's Thunder squad managed to past the defenders, entering into the city with no way back out. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 58 Aftermath During the Scorpion Coup, Hisa's unit was completely wiped out, but Hisa hid under the corpse of his chui, Soshi Tomita. After the battle, he stripped down his armor and swam into Golden Sun Bay, keeping only his katana. That night, every Scorpion that died in the battle haunted his dreams. The spirits demanded atonement. He became a ronin known as Hisa, and gathered information to atone for his actions. Way of the Wolf, pp. 77-78 Scorpion Exile Hisa remained at Rokugan, and worked for his Clan in the shadows, stirring the simmering tensions between the clans in hopes of sparking a full·blown war. Hisa followed the Miya Daimyo Miya Yoto as requested by Yoto's son, Miya Satoshi. In 1125 Yoto was inside a waystation at Fresh Soul Road and Satoshi arrested him after Hisa advised of his location. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 38-40, 79 The coup led to Satoshi as Miya Daimyo. Fighting the Shadows In 1132 the Scorpion Clan returned to Rokugan led by the Kami Shinjo. Hisa was with her in the Assault on Otosan Uchi, War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee and entered the Imperial Throne room to fight the Champion of the Moon, using the tricks he had stolen from the Shadow, but failed to win him the day. War in the Heavens (GenCon 99 Storyline Tournament Results) He was grievously wounded, and Mirumoto Taki carried him out. The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Hisa was selected by Bayushi Kachiko to answer Hitomi's call for assistance as she traveled the Empire after defeating Onnotangu in a duel and prepared to ascend as Lady Moon. He would have become her second in her seppuku, had circumstances been different. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness The Race to Volturnum Hisa was among the many samurai who fought to save the empire during the Race to Volturnum, where he commanded a small number of Scorpion bushi and fought beside Mirumoto Taki. They worked together to thin out and delay an oni army headed towards the bulk of the empire's forces marching to Volturnum. He and his fellow Scorpions eventually abandoned Taki and the few surviving Mirumoto bushi in order to warn the Empire's army of the incoming attack from the oni. Duty & Honor, by Shawn Carman Sensei of Honor's Lesson Dojo After the Scorpion Clan's return from exile, he became the first master sensei of the Honor's Lesson Dojo. He attempted to quell the enormous ego of his student Soshi Tishi by setting him the task of preparing five unique kata for his gempukku ceremony. Much to Hisa's chargrin and silent pride Tishi performed exceptionally, and the five kata he created became a part of the basic curriculum at the dojo. As impressed with himself as he was, Tishi was still as shocked as the rest of the Scorpion Clan when Hisa, on his deathbed, named Tishi to be his successor. Way of the Samurai, p. 62 War of Spirits Hisa fought during the War of Spirits. Ruins and Devastation (Spirt Wars flavor) See also * Hisa/Meta * Bayushi Hisa/CW Meta External Links * Hisa (Imperial) * Bayushi Hisa (Shadowlands) * Bayushi Hisa Exp (Time of the Void) * Bayushi Hisa Exp2 (Honor Bound) * Bayushi Hisa Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) {scorpionstub}} Hisa Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures